Solve for $x$ : $2x + 8 = 4x + 10$
Answer: Subtract $2x$ from both sides: $(2x + 8) - 2x = (4x + 10) - 2x$ $8 = 2x + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $8 - 10 = (2x + 10) - 10$ $-2 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-2}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-1 = x$